Flowers Hold Meaning
by Crimson Pendent
Summary: What if Ronald found out something that could bring utter happiness to Grell. One-shot with slight Grelliam


Flowers Hold Meaning.

It was just a normal day for Ronald Knox. From flirting with the front desk lady to hitting on that lady from general affairs. Heading up towards his office, he heard this strange humming noise coming from down the hall. Completely missing his office, he headed towards the end of the hall, towards the deep red office door. Lightly tapping on the door, he waited for a reply. Realizing that he must not have been heard, he knocks a little louder. "Come in" came the reply and Ronald slowly opened the door. As he stepped in the room, he was not surprised to see Grell Sutcliff lounging off in his chair, playing with a vase of red roses.

"Hey Ronnie. What's up?" Grell said as he continued to twirl the vibrant coloured rose through his fingers. "Well…I thought I could hear you humming so I came to see what you were doing." Ronald said as he reached up to scratch the back of his head. "Well… if you must know, I was thinking." Grell replied as he turned his head to look Ronald in the eye. Knowing that look, Ronald stepped back, hoping to keep a reasonable distance between them. " Arh… what about senpai?" Ronald questioned, trying to look anywhere in the room other then at Grell. "What about well Ronald darling do you really need to ask." Grell said getting up from his desk.

Taking another step back Ronald turned to grab hold of the doorknob, in a frantic attempt to escape this office. Feeling regret for even coming near the office, he managed to turn the doorknob. Feeling something grab him from behind, he was spun around to face Grell only to become shocked as Grell embraced him in a soft and friendly hug. Deeming it safe to return the gesture, Ronald slowly reached behind Grell, hugging him in return. Hearing a soft whimper coming from the man in his arms, he looked down to see small tear streaks running down his face. "Senpai?"

Looking up at Ronald's face, Grell pulls himself out of Ronald's arms. "I was thinking about Will," he said as he turned away from his friend. "But why the crying senpai?" asked Ronald, feeling stupid at the thoughts of his earlier attempt at escape. "I was thinking about why Will does not return my feelings. I mean what can I do? A lady can only take so much." Grell stressed as he sat down on the corner of his desk. "Well… personally I have no experience with your kind of situation so maybe you should be asking someone else. I know what! why don't you ask Alan or Eric. They would probably be able to give you better advice then I could." Ronald replied, scratching the back of his head again. Looking up, he could see the small smile that had started to creep across Grell's face. " Well… I actually have a reap scheduled soon so I had better get going."

"Okay Ronald." Grell said with enthusiasm as he jumped up from his perch on the desk, running up towards Ronald. Feeling the same dread that he had earlier, he prepared himself to run when he suddenly felt a small peck on his cheek. Turning to face Grell again, he noticed that Grell seemed in a better mood. Hugging Ronald one last time, Grell opened his door and walked out into the hall. Turning to look at Ronald again, he smiled and made his way down the hall, heading for his friends offices.

Walking out of Grell's office, Ronald turned and began his walk towards his own office. As he was about to open his office door, he heard humming coming from the other end of the hall. Knowing that he should probably stay clear, he headed towards the noise. Coming up to Will's office, Ronald raised his hand to knock. Thinking better of it, he slowly creaked the door open and pocked his head inside. Sitting at his desk, Will was playing with a small red rose, twirling it around in his fingers. Not noticing the other presence in the room Will began to hum to himself again. Stopping the excessive twirling, he raised the rose to his nose, taking in the smell of its beautiful fragrance. "Arh… if only your beauty compared to that of Grell's" whispered Will as he begun to pluck the petals off, one at a time. "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not." Coming to the three last petals, Will spoke softly "he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me" he declared as he plucked the last petal from the once beautiful rose. Smiling to himself, Will placed the rose down onto his desk. "If only I had the courage to say what you truly mean to me."

Noticing that this is as best time as ever to make his stealthy escape, Ronald backed up and slowly closed the door. Quietly making his way down the hall once again, heading towards his office. Once he had stepped inside, Ronald collapsed into his chair. Raising his hand up to his hair, gently running his fingers through it, he began to think. "Well, this is interesting. What should I do with this knowledge? Should I tell senpai?" Thinking better of it, Ronald relaxed further into his chair. Suddenly Grell rushed through the door. "Ronald what are you still doing here? I thought that you had a reap scheduled soon." Glancing at the clock, Ronald realized that senpai was right and that he was really running late."Dammit, I'm going to be late for that reap. Thanks senpai." He said as he grabbed his death scythe and rushed out the door. A smile coming to his face Grell turned and headed out of the office, heading back towards his own office. Humming a little tune to himself as he began to pluck the petals from the rose in his hand. "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me..."


End file.
